Jealousy
by xGeminiGirlx
Summary: Prince William comes to visit Camelot, and he gets close to Morgana. Morgana is stunned by his charm and beauty, and falls for him, much to the annoyance of Arthur. But Will isn't all what he seems, and Arthur must come to the rescue. Morgana/Arthur.


**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin or any of its characters. I only own the character in this fic, 'Aloysius'.**

**Authors note: Okay, so this was another idea I had in my head. This time it was an ArMor idea, including my character 'Aloysius'. If you have read my previous Mergana fic, this character Aloysius was in that. If you didn't, you can find out about him on my page.**

**Anyway, back to the fic. I had this idea for a while, and I wanted to put my character into further use. The last ArMor fiction I wrote was 'Mistletoe and Wine', and that only got 1 review, so if this doesn't get many reviews, I will no longer write ArMor fics. If you enjoyed this, please read that two!**

**Enjoy! Review!**

*****

Morgana had been with the same man all night, William, Prince of one of the faraway lands come to Camelot for a friendly visit.

They had started on small talk and light flirtation, like Morgana would with all the other high status men in the room. But it soon escalated when he was seated next to the lady to dine, and Arthur had to watch them flirting and hear her giggles at his jokes all dinner. It didn't usually bother Arthur about who Morgana flirted with, because he knew it would never be official. But this man seemed different; he seemed like more of a threat than a flirt. Arthur was slightly worried about his adoptive sister.

The evening rolled on and events passed until it was finally time for the dance.

Usually, Arthur would dance with Morgana to start with, but she seemed to already be clinging to William, her back to Arthur and it seemed like he wasn't even there. Arthur was forced to dance with Princess Diane, from one of the neighbouring kingdoms who had grown a liking to him, and had a huge crush on him already.

The dance began, and Morgana and Prince Will took centre stage. All eyes were on them, and Arthur was forgotten.

Their dance moves were perfect, not a step out of place or a stumble, moving perfectly to the music like they fit together, like they were a perfect fit.

Arthur just watched them, like everyone else in the room was, even the king. He noticed how beautiful Morgana's emerald eyes sparkled when she looked up into Will's brown orbs, how her face lit up when he complimented her and how her lips pursed into a mocking smile when she teased him.

After a few moments, everyone else started the slow dance, including Arthur.

Morgana stared into William's captivating eyes, lost in the immense beauty of them. She watched how is eyes flickered like the flames in a fire, his sharp features beautiful, and his lips pursing in amusement when he caught her staring at him.

"You are beautiful, you know that? The most beautiful thing I have ever seen," she whispered, not even aware that she was speaking while she stared into his captivating eyes.

"What?" he asked in confusion, his brows furrowing in confusion to what she just said, but the edge of his lips twitched into a small smile.

"I said you are beautiful," Morgana repeated, taking her hand from its position on his shoulder and stroking his cheek. She ran the tips of her fingers along his cheekbone and down his jaw line. She had never seen something so utterly _gorgeous_ in her life.

Arthur glanced at the two from his stance, hearing her talking to Will and sighing to himself, feeling a pang of jealousy run through his veins. He had always wished she would say that about _him_, not that unknown stranger that claims he is a prince.

William's eyes sparkled as his lips curled up into a grin, before he responded.

"I am nothing, my lady, compared to your gorgeousness," he whispered flirtatiously to her, causing her eyes to light up and her face to brighten at the compliment.

Morgana's eyes drifted around, before she grabbed his hands and made a quick escape from the room, dragging Will down the corridors and to her chambers.

Arthur's eyes narrowed after her, before mumbling something to the princess that sounded like 'excuse me, I have some business to attend to', and with that, he was out the door and rampaging through the corridors.

Morgana entered her chambers, still dragging William along with her before slamming the door behind her.

She turned around in one swift movement and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her lips against his forcibly. He returned the force, his arms locking around her back and pushing her against the wall. She shivered as she felt the cool wall behind her, sigh escaping her lips as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, her eyes falling shut as she ran her hands through his soft dark hair.

Morgana pushed him back with much force, pushing him onto her king-sized bed, lying on top of him. Will turned them over so he was on top of her, his hands moving to unlace her dress until he pulled back unexpectedly.

Morgana was left lying on her back on her bed flustered, her chest rising and falling deeply as she whimpered at the loss of contact.

Her eyes slowly opened to look at him, her body aching with desire as she sat up, her lower lip quivering.

"Wh-whats wrong? Did I do something to hurt you? What did I do? Please tell me…" she whimpered, her eyes wide and meaningful as they searched his.

"You did nothing," he said in a dark tone, his eyes sharp as he glared at her. He growled lightly, his body glowing and his eyes glimmering golden as he shrunk down into a cat, and then grew into a panther and jumped up onto the bed, pinning her down as he growled loudly. He barred his sharp fangs and bent down, his fangs on either side of her neck and ready to crunch down and end her.

Morgana couldn't speak, her mind a blur and her eyes misted over. She couldn't believe this, he wanted to kill her?! And he wasn't the charming young _handsome_ man she thought he was.

She let out a shriek as she felt sharp fangs on her exposed neck, breaking the skin and leaving blood trickling down and to her bedcovers.

"It is time to meet your doom, Morgan le Fay," the creature growled onto her neck, his sharp yellow eyes staring down at her.

"W-what…. Have I… done?" she asked exasperated, her mind whirling as she fought to keep consciousness at all the drama.

"Not what you have done, what you _will _do to me in the future," he growled, "so I must be rid of you, my lady."

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," he growled in response.

Morgana's eyes widened as she recalled her nightmares, ever since she was a little girl. Most of them would involve a black cat with yellow eyes, messing with the future and everyone's lives to save himself from danger. He was a living legend. He had seen life at the beginning of time, and he had lived for thousands of years, observing everyone in the past and sussing their future. His name: Aloysius. Also known as Hermoso, Prince William, Tommy, Caspian, the great cat, the black demon and many, _many _more.

Arthur burst through Morgana's chamber door, glad he didn't knock as he caught sight of the event on hand. He had a sword in his hand, and pointed it towards the beast. He slammed shut the door with his foot so they would not be disturbed.

"Release her at once!" Arthur growled in pure anger, causing Aloysius to release Morgana and jump off her, turning to face Arthur with piercing eyes. Arthur swung his sword around, before slashing the giant cat around the face, causing it to hiss and disappear into thin air.

Morgana's eyes were brimming with tears and rolling down her pale cheeks as she watched, her eyes staring at Arthur, wanting comfort in any form.

Arthur turned to look at Morgana, dropping the sword instantly and rushing over to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up into a sitting position, before sitting down on the bed and pulling her to him. She complied and wrapped her arms around him, pulling her flush against him, what was not normal behaviour for her but she needed comfort, needed _him. _

"You're hurt," Arthur whispered in worry, ghosting his hands over her blooded neck.

"Its nothing," she assured him, her whole body trembling at the aftermath of it all.

"No, I'm going to sort it out," he whispered. He went to get up, but he was stopped by hands grabbing frantically at his frame.

"Don't leave me, please," Morgana pleaded, clinging on to Arthur like it was her only life force, "please."

Arthur nodded his head, wrapping his arms firmly around her and sitting down with her again. She shuffled into him slightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I was worried about you..." he confessed, biting his bottom lip lightly.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, closing her eyes, "I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me, I--"

"You were in love with him," Arthur cut in, his eyes sad.

"No!" Morgana's eyes snapped open in alarm, pulling back from him slightly so she could look into his eyes, her brows furrowed together in confusion, "No, I didn't love him. I think I was enchanted... I didn't _mean _anything around him."

"You said he was beautiful... the most beautiful thing you had ever seen," he murmured sadly.

Morgana looked momentarily confused, like she was trying to remember that compliment.

"Did I?" she whispered, confusion clear in her tone and expression.

"Yes, you did," Arthur said with a frown, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it, any of it," she said quickly. "I know somebody else who is far more gorgeous…"

"Oh? And who may that be?"

Morgana let a mischievous smile twitch to her lips, looking up and into his eyes as she spoke.

"Merlin."

"Merlin?!" Arthur's eyes widened in surprise, and his eyes seemed to sadden, but he accepted it all the same.

Morgana giggled gently, her eyes twinkling beautifully.

"No, you royal dunce, you!"

"Me?" Arthur's slow pace made Morgana smirk, and she took that opportunity to crash her lips against his.

Arthur was taken back, and it took him a few moments to respond. His lips moulded with hers as he closed his eyes, tightening his grip around her as he kissed her passionately.

She pulled away after a few moments, her breathing hard as she looked up into his eyes. His hands moved up to caress her cheek, before they slipped around to the back of her head, running his fingers through her silken hair.

"Take me to bed… please," she mumbled breathlessly, her eyes pleading. Arthur complied easily and picked her up in his arms, standing and taking her around to the side of her bed, before putting her down on it again, climbing over her and kissing her roughly.

Her hands slid up and under his tunic, running her fingertips along his chest as she kissed him with force.

Arthur's hands roamed down the back of her dress, unlacing it. His lips trailed downwards, planting hot kisses down her neck. She parted her lips in pleasure, tilting her head backwards and allowing him better access.

"Arthur..." she breathed, her eyes falling shut as he kissed along her smooth skin.

*****

That night they made love, and it was the most wonderful time for both of them.

"I love you," Morgana murmured sleepily against Arthur's chest. Arthur brought his hand up and stroked her back soothingly, luring her to sleep. She snuggled more into his chest, her dark locks falling down her pale face as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you two Morgana, with all my heart and soul. Never leave me." That was a promise that Morgana would never be able to keep.

*****

**Review please!**


End file.
